


Saving Sisters

by ami_ven



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: writerverse, Episode Tag, Episode: s2e10 Arrivals and Departures, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t know what to do.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "on the other side"

“I don’t know what to do,” said Walter, sounding helpless. “I just… I never thought I wouldn’t be able to save her. I refused to plan for something I thought would never happen, and now I don’t know what to do.”

“You keep going,” Sylvester said. “Walter, we save people. It hurts more that you couldn’t save Megan because she’s— was— _your_ sister. But what about all the sisters we _have_ saved?”

Walter blinked. “Is that supposed to make it hurt less?”

“No. It should make you keep trying.”

“That’s… very wise, Sylvester,” he said. 

His brother-in-law-managed a smile. “Thanks.”

THE END


End file.
